500 миль до Эль-Пасо
by Eska077
Summary: Знойный пустынный ветер хлестал по лицу, солнце жгло как печка, пот длинными дорожками катился по спине и лицу. Было жарко, пыльно и необыкновенно хорошо.
1. Chapter 1

Горячий ветер гнал клубы серой пыли и песка прямо в лицо. Аомине отплевывался и злобно ругался себе под нос, проклиная чертову жару, чертов ветер, чертового Кагами и себя. Особенно себя. В конце концов, это же была его идея - поехать куда-нибудь после окончания семестра. Кагами просто предложил место, а Дайки по тупости согласился.

Тайга, сидевший сзади, зашуршал картой и потянулся, отчетливо хрустнув спиной.

- Держись нормально. Свалишься.

- Ты за меня волнуешься? Как мило, - Кагами мерзко протянул последний слог.

- Просто если ты упадешь и долбанешься своей тупой башкой об асфальт, то придется тащить твою тушу в больницу, - Аомине почти прорычал окончание фразы, - которая от нас хер знает где.

- Я же в шлеме, - глухой короткий стук. Это что, для наглядности? Бакагами...

Дайки устало вздохнул, повел ноющими плечами. Затекло и болело от долго сидения все, что ниже шеи, а зад он перестал чувствовать еще с час назад.

Лето в этом году было жаркое даже по здешним меркам.

В высоком ярко-синем небе в самом зените висел золотисто-белый диск солнца. По бокам от черной ленты дороги, змеей убегавшей за горизонт, раскинулись знаменитые, мать их, просторы Штата Одинокой Звезды. Красная сухая земля, изрезанная трещинами, чахлые скрюченные пустынные колючки, какие-то низкие приземистые кусты, больше похожие на веники. Изредка попадались сплющенные корявые кактусы.

Вздыбившиеся впереди цепочки гор, заходившие одна за другую, были, конечно, впечатляющими, но не такими, как Аомине их себе представлял.

В его воображении Америка делилась на две несоприкасающиеся вселенные. В первой были огромные шумные города вроде Нью-Йорка или Лос-Анджелеса. В этой Америке бурлила жизнь, были проспекты и авеню, Чайна-тауны, небоскребы, закрывающие небо. Все это дышало, двигалось и жило своей жизнью. А еще оно пахло фастфудом. Гамбургерами, которые уплетал Кагами.

Другая Америка была сейчас прямо перед ними - бесконечная страна бесконечных дорог, уходящих в высокое южное небо. Америка, которую он много раз видел в фильмах в детстве. Где-то там, очень далеко, у Великих Озер, были леса, широкие быстрые реки с холодной водой. Где-то там бродили гризли и лоси.

Америка Бесконечных Дорог была почти такой, как он воображал - жаркой, безлюдной и величественной. Все было практически так - еле ползущее по небу солнце действительно пекло нещадно, воздух над дорогой дрожал, асфальт на обочине крошился, и на мили вокруг не было ни души. Вдвоем посреди Великого Нигде. Вот только величественность подкачала. Горы были ниже, кактусы мельче, орлы в небе не парили. В детстве все кажется больше, ярче, круче. И поэтому Аомине чувствовал себя обманутым ребенком. Нет, машинка, которую подарили клевая, но я же хотел другую - с полицейской сиреной...

Кагами шумно выдохнул и привалился на спину Аомине, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи. Дайки раздраженно дернул плечом:

- И так жара, а ты еще как печка. Отлезь.

Кагами что-то недовольно промычал, коснулся смуглой кожи губами, языком быстро подхватывая стекающую каплю пота и сцепил руки на груди Аомине, прижимаясь крепче.

Улыбается. Аомине чувствует, как Кагами улыбается. Тайга возится, устраиваясь поудобней, - Аомине злорадно отмечает, что не у него одного уже онемела задница - нечаянно толкает Дайки под локоть, байк виляет, опасно наклоняясь.

- Ты блять думаешь, что делаешь?!

- Прости, - Кагами отвечает непривычно серьезно, молчит пару секунд, - я случайно.

- Эй, ты чего? Где фирменное "захлопни пасть, Ахомине"?

- Дайки?

- Ну?

Дыхание Кагами приятно щекочет кожу, от него мурашки сбегают до самого паха, где Тайга крепко сжимает скрещенные ноги. Черт. Аомине ерзает на сиденье. Стояк посреди трассы как-то не...

- Тебе не нравится, да? Все это. Надо было выбрать другое место для поездки. Хочешь - можно вернуться. Доедем обратно до Лаббока, купим там билеты. Если не будет прямого рейса, то возьмем с пересадкой в Денвере и Лос-Анджелесе...

Ох, твою же мать. Аомине раздраженно стонет, сжимает пальцы, перебарывая желание резко затормозить, чтобы посмотреть, как этот придурок полетит носом в раскаленный асфальт. Больше всего на свете он не любил такие разговоры.

- Тайга.

- Да?

- Заткни хлебало, иначе клянусь - до Браунфилда будешь топать пешком. Ясно излагаю? - он помялся и добавил, - Все мне нравится. Едем куда хотим, делаем что хотим, никто не смотрит косо, ты со мной.

- Дайки...

- Трахаемся где и как хотим.

- Ты просто не мог не испортить момент, - вздохнул Кагами, ущипнув Аомине за руку.

Он дергает вниз майку, оттягивая пальцами ткань, быстро и мокро целует ямочку на плече, запускает ладони под одежду Дайки, шарит ими по груди.

- Знаешь, - Кагами горячо шепчет на ухо, - ты такой смешной, когда говоришь подобные вещи. А вытянуть из тебя это милое признание было так просто. Дайки такооой заботливый.

Аомине долго молчит и наконец, абсолютно спокойно и ровно произносит:

- Грабли убери. А это я тебе еще припомню, сволочь.

Тайга громко и хрипло смеется, запрокинув голову. Знойный пустынный ветер хлестал по лицу, солнце жгло как печка, пот длинными дорожками катился по спине и лицу. Аомине, злой как черт, был совсем рядом, близко-близко. Его можно было трогать, целовать, кусать.

Было жарко, пыльно и необыкновенно хорошо.


	2. Chapter 2

Мотель больше напоминал старое перестроенное ранчо. Выкрашенное в некогда белый цвет, низкое двухэтажное здание было сейчас лучше любого пятизвездочного отеля. Оно обещало долгожданный душ и не менее желанную кровать.

- Твоя единственная задача - следить за байком. Ты даже с ней не можешь справиться, дебил.

- Усохни, - флегматично парировал Аомине, толкая перед собой многострадальное средство передвижения.

- Из-за тебя мы почти десять миль тащились пешком, - Кагами дергает лямки тяжелых рюкзаков. Что-то больно упирается в спину, - от тебя требуется говорить два слова: полный бак. И что ты там таскаешь? У меня уже плечи отваливаются.

- Не ной, принцесса. Прибыли.

Хозяин, немолодой латиноамериканец с уже видимой проседью в угольно-черных волосах, скептически оглядел их с головы до пят. Поскреб кадык, сделал шипящий телевизор потише.

- Нам номер на одну ночь. И если можно бензин...

Аомине со скучающим видом разглядывал комнатку - таких за шесть дней путешествия он уже насмотрелся. Невысокий потолок, стены, обитые деревянными досками, кресло и засаленный ковер невнятного цвета с мексиканскими узорами. Он подошел к стойке с журналами - ничего интересного. Пара газет недельной давности и какой-то толстый журнал с фотографиями кинозвезд и узкими колонками текста.

- Номер? Один номер на двоих?

Кагами посмотрел на мужчину перед собой, открыл рот и тут же его захлопнул, моментально покраснев. Сзади бесшумно подошел Аомине, по-хозяйски забросил руку на плечо Тайги, прижимаясь ближе, чем позволено обычным друзьям. Кагами, пунцовый как мак, выдавил только:

- Один.

- Пожалуйста, - хозяин мотеля снял с крючка ключ с круглым брелком, - второй этаж, третья дверь налево. Душ в конце коридора.

Кагами быстро закивал, расплатился и выхватил из рук Аомине свой рюкзак, пулей убегая на второй этаж.

- Кровати не сдвигать, - донеслось насмешливо из-за спины.

Аомине зевает, упирается головой в деревянные перила, глубоко вдыхает остывающий воздух. Из соседнего номера доносятся едва слышный смех и ни с чем не сравнимый, острый сладковатый запах жженой травы. Он выуживает из кармана маленький прозрачный пакетик - подарок от хозяина мотеля.

"Первый раз у меня японцы останавливаются. На, расслабишься и спать будешь хорошо. Черешки оторвешь и за щеку на часик. И за содой спустись, не забудь".

"Ладно, попробуем твой подарок". Аомине старательно обдирает небольшие листочки, сминает их в шарик и запихивает за щеку. Стихает приглушенный шум воды - Кагами наконец закончил чистить перышки. Дайки выгибает спину, разминая мышцы, откидывается на деревянные доски, пахнущие смолой, и закрывает глаза. Хорошо. Он представляет, как прямо сейчас Тайга выпрыгивает из душа, неловко задирая тяжелые бедра, оскальзывается на мокром кафеле, ругается сквозь сжатые зубы. Как он в этот момент сдергивает с крючка полотенце, быстро обтирает лицо, плечи, спину и ниже, между ног. Сейчас Кагами одевается - натягивает темно-серые боксеры, которые так нравятся Аомине за то, что охренительно классно обтягивают упругую задницу, следом... Лучше бы ничего. Дома Кагами иногда любил походить в одном белье, может и сейчас так сделает? Еще совсем немного и он пришлепает сюда, оставляя на деревянном полу мокрые следы, вытянет из сумки купленный на заправке дешевый детектив и прислонится теплым плечом к Аомине.

- Что это у тебя?

Аомине открывает глаза, снизу вверх смотрит на Кагами, молча протягивает пакетик, выпрямляясь. Одетый. Вот блин.

- Ааа, знаю, знаю. Ну и как, во рту уже немеет?

Аомине кивает.

Кагами еще несколько секунд смотрит на Дайки, садится рядом и растягивается у него на коленях.

Рука Аомине сразу же проникает под майку, быстро скользит вверх по животу.

- Сегодня обойдешься без чтения? - ладонь чертит круги вокруг сосков, лаская еще влажную кожу.

- Пожалуй, - Кагами жмурится от удовольствия словно кот, греющийся на солнышке. Аомине сжимает пальцы, и Тайга тихо стонет, прогибает спину навстречу прикосновениям. Твою ж мать...

Дайки одним резким движением задирает майку, прижимается губами. Аомине обводит языком затвердевший сосок, прикусывает зубами сильнее, чем нужно. С таким же громким чмоканьем посасывает и второй. Кагами смеется, запуская руки в волосы Аомине - немного щекотно. По телу разливается накопившаяся за день усталость, мышцы тяжелеют, и сопротивляться умелым рукам Дайки нет ни малейшего желания. Хорошо, слишком хорошо.

- Дурак, - Кагами лениво перебирает пальцами короткие темные прядки, - ты мне всю грудь обслюнявил.

Аомине целует Кагами в шею, кусает, оставляя ярко-красную отметину. Прошлые уже сошли, а Дайки нравится видеть знаки своей принадлежности на теле Тайги. Нравится, когда их видят другие.

- Тут даже порно-журналов нет. Приходится обходиться твоими сиськами.

- Изврат.

- Захлопни пасть и раздевайся.

- Слушай, давай не сегодня? У меня плечи болят, завтра выдвигаться рано...

Аомине сразу подбирается, недовольно хмурится. На кой черт тогда надо было тратиться на мотель, если не ради удобной кровати? С тем же успехом он мог загнуть Кагами над мотоциклом посреди трассы. Причем абсолютно бесплатно.

- И сильно болят?

- Да нет, терпимо. А почему спрашиваешь?

- Ладно. Снимай майку и ложись. Сделаю тебе массаж.

- Чего? - Кагами ошарашено смотрит на Дайки, трогает его лоб ладонью, - ты все-таки перегрелся на солнце?

- Очень смешно, остряк. Я просто знаю, как ты завтра будешь ныть, что у тебя то болит, это болит...

- Когда это я ныл?!

- Иди, пока я не передумал.

За все время, что они вместе, Кагами пора бы уже и запомнить, что Аомине Дайки ничего по доброте душевной не делает. Тайга тихо стонет, растирая ноющий зад. Аомине явно был в ударе - болело немилосердно. О том, как он будет ехать на жестком сиденье байка, Кагами даже не думал. Массаж, как же...

- Давай быстрее. Копаешься как баба.

- Заткнись, пока я тебе яйца не оторвал.

- Сказал же, что припомню тебе тот выкрутас. Кстати, я и не знал, что ты можешь так согнут...

- Ублюдок! Я и не могу! - Кагами запускает в Дайки смятую банку пива, промахивается, и она падает на пол, отскакивая от двери. Аомине злорадно усмехается и с выражением темного удовлетворения на лице спускается вниз.

Кагами грязно матерится, пинает пустую упаковку презервативов. Okamoto, 0.02 мм - гордо гласила серебристая коробочка. Любимые, блять.

- ...примерно 500 миль. По карте разберетесь?

- Да, спасибо вам большое.

Хозяин мотеля забирает у Тайги ключ, вешает обратно на крючок и как бы между прочим бросает, глядя на ярко-алый засос на шее:

- Я же говорил - кровати не сдвигать. Стены очень тонкие и слышно абсолютно все.

- А мы и не сдвигали, - вяло отвечает Кагами, отчаянно краснея.

Аомине уже закончил заливать бензин и сейчас сидел на земле, подобрав под себя ноги.

- Ведешь сегодня ты, - безапелляционно заявил Дайки, широко лыбясь. Желание съездить кулаком по наглой роже резко возросло.

Кагами молча сел, подождал, пока Аомине пристроится сзади. Он звонко целует его в щеку и командует "вперед, Бакагами".

Впереди их ждали 500 миль до Эль-Пасо и три недели жаркого пыльного лета.


End file.
